Darling in the Evangelion
by Obed.Beltran.E
Summary: Un día recuperan a sus madres, al otro, no pueden pilotar el Eva, cómo podrán Shinji y Asuka volver a ser pilotos y como la influencia de sus madres los hará cambiar de personalidad y eventualmente, acercarce el uno al otro? - Clasificado T, después M
1. 1.- Dos almas

Darling in the evangelion

Era un dia normal, hasta que paso lo inimaginable.

Una luz en la jaula de contención de las unidades Evangelio 01 y 02.

Momentos después, fueron encontrados los cuerpos de Yui Ikari y Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

Despues de eso, las cosas en Nerv se volvieron extrañas, la custodia de Shinji Ikari fue transferida a su madre, al igual que la de Asuka Langley Soryu.

Gendo Ikari había perdido su motivación para realizar su propia instrumentalización, pero había ganado una nueva, proteger a la humanidad y a su familia.

Pero el primer problema que tenia la humanidad fue que se volvió imposible para el segundo y tercer niño sincronizar con sus evangelion.

-Que se supone que haremos ahora? Solo tenemos un Evangelion funcionando, Rei es la única que aun puede sincronizar con el Eva – Misato Katsuragi estaba preocupada, un ataque de ángel en este momento seria prácticamente imposible de detener, necesitaban al menos una unidad mas para poder montar un frente firme, o la humanidad podría acabar.

-Sabemos cual es el problema, Shinji y Asuka podían sincronizar con el Eva porque dentro estaban sus madres, ese tipo de vinculo permitia la sincronización, ahora el eva no tiene nada que los conecte y les permita pilotar – Ritsuko Akagi trataba de solucionar el problema inmediato, para no pensar que los últimos acontecimientos le habían quitado la poca atención (o amor, si es que ella quería seguir engañándose) que Gendo le ofrecia. Este estaba intentando reparar su relación con su esposa, la que para su mala fortuna, aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba en el Eva, era ahora, una esposa fría que reprochaba la forma en que su esposo había tratado a su hijo.

Shinji pasaba por una situación extraña, se había mudado con su madre, seguía yendo a la escuela, seguía peleando con Asuka. Pero tener a su madre con el, lo hacia reaccionar al mundo de forma diferente, se sentía querido de nuevo, y aunque su madre trataba de compensar todo el tiempo que no había estado con el, Shinji no era muy bueno aceptando el cambio, seguía siendo el mismo chico reprimido y silencioso que gustaba de encerrarse en su mundo escuchando música. Pero la rareza de su nueva vida había venido cuando su padre se disculpó con el por todo, le había explicado al chico como la perdida de su madre lo hizo sentirse incapaz de cuidar de el y como cada ocasión que quería acercarce a el, sentía como lo lastimaba, Shinji había comprendido aquello, pero aún así algo dentro de él disfruto ver a su padre ser golpeado por las duras palabras de su madre.

Asuka paso por cosas diferentes, recordaba haber visto a su madre suicidarse, pero ahora se encontraba viviendo con ella, lo que la hizo volverse menos agresiva y necesitada de atención. Su madre era dura, la había regañado muchas veces por su actitud, pero aún así reia cuando peleaba con Shinji. Era definitivamente más feliz, pero sentia un vacío extraño dentro de ella, necesitaba ser piloto, tenía que ser piloto.

Y Rei Ayanami, paso a desaparecer de Tokio-3, no era prudente ver la clon de Yui vagar por la ciudad cuando la real también lo hacía.

La escuela era normal, aunque Shinji y Asuka llegarán separados, y ella ya no tuviera que depender de que él le hiciera el almuerzo. Ella seguía peleando con el, aunque ya no tenía razón de hacerlo, sus compañeros reían, Shinji se molestaba (algo que la sorprendía, aparentemente, había ganado algo de personalidad con el regreso de su madre) y ella se sentía extraña, su mirada siempre llegaba al chico, y algo dentro de ella hervía cuando él no le prestaba atención y solo hablaba con ella por cosas de la escuela o Nerv.

Un día, recibieron llamadas de sus madres casi a la vez, Asuka debía ir a casa de Shinji por unos días, sus madres trabajarian en un proyecto en Nerv y no volverían a casa en unos días.

Así fue como ambos volvieron a pasar sus tardes juntos, caminaron juntos al terminar la escuela, ambos callados, habían perdido la costumbre, y la distancia que había ahora entre ellos se sentía, ya no sabían que hablar y hasta Asuka debía admitir que no tenía nada malo que decir, el chico caminaba con la mirada hacia el frente, con un aura más dura que la que ella acostumbraba.

Y aún así, todo fue tan cómodo y familiar, al llegar, Asuka miraba la televisión y Shinji cocinaba. Cuando comieron, no pudo evitar sonreír, de verdad que extrañaba la comida del tercer niño, había algo en ella que no tenía ni la comida de su madre.

Así pasaron los días, absortos en la rutina olvidada en la que se ignoraban pero ambos estaban pendientes del otro, hasta que una llamada del centro de control de Nerv los hizo ir a una prueba de sincronización.

Asuka iba molesta, otra absurda prueba de sincronización, parecía que querían burlarse de ella, sin su madre dentro del Eva, no iba a poder sincronizarse con el robot gigante.

Pero ninguno podía negarse, era su trabajo al final de cuentas, así que se dirigieron arrastrando los pies hasta los vestidores, donde llegó la primera sorpresa. Sus trajes habían sido modificados, aún conservaban el mismo diseño, pero los colores habían cambiado, rojo y azul, algunos detalles en blanco y naranja, era como si hubieran combinado… no, ninguno quiso pensar en eso mientras se vestían, pero no iban a poder evadirlo mucho tiempo, cuando salieron de los vestidores se vieron, usando un traje con los mismos colores, Asuka pensó que era una broma y corrió buscando a quien culpar, Shinji simplemente levantó una ceja y camino con calma al centro de comando.

Mama! Por qué? Por qué le hicieron esto a mi traje?! Por qué es igual al del shinjidiota!?_ Shinji lo había esperado, Asuka estaba haciendo una rabieta con respecto a los trajes, y al no recibir respuesta de nadie, había recurrido a su madre.

Señorita, debo recordarle que estamos trabajando y que debes dirigirte a mí como Dr. Soryu?_ Shinji no lo creía aún, con unas cuantas palabras, la madre de Asuka había apagado completamente al demonio.

Dr. Soryu, Dr. Akagi, Srta. Misato, ma… Dr. Ikari… A que se debe está prueba de sincronización? Creía que ya habían acabado los intentos de volver a sincronizar con nuestros Eva_ Shinji en su tono calmado usual, había hecho lo que le pareció más obvio, haciendo que una molesta Asuka lo mirará como gritando que era obvio que harían alguna locura.

Fue Ryoko Akagi la que respondió.

Vamos a probar una teoría, el Eva necesita dos almas para poder activarse, vamos a realizar varias pruebas de sincronización entre ustedes dos para tratar de activar el Evangelion_

Entonces como si hubiera sido planeado para aumentar el suspenso, las luces de la jaula de contención se encendieron para mostrar un Evangelion completamente diferente, de colores morado, negro, verde y rojo, 4 ojos y un cuerno sobresaliendo de su frente. Shinji y Asuka se impresionaron, Asuka se volteó cuando reconoció lo que era.

Qué le hicieron a mi…_

Ese es el Evangelion unidad 12, una unión de partes de las unidades 1 y 2 con la que intentarán sincronizarse, tenemos varios tipos de tubos de entrada, trataremos hasta encontrar si nuestra teoría era correcta_ Yui Ikari cayó a Asuka al seguir con su explicación, tras lo cual, los dos chicos se dirigieron a sus lugares.

Una muy molesta Asuka iba al borde del llanto.

Que humillación, además de no poder pilotar, me meten de nuevo contigo a un Eva que no es nada comparado con el mío, esto es solo una farsa para burlarse de nosotros_ la chica caminaba y pataleaba, Shinji no sabía si responderle, aunque al final solo dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

Mientras mas pronto terminemos, más pronto nos pondremos i_

Justo cuando pensaba que habías ganado un poco de personalidad_ Asuka hablo en voz baja, pero Shinji escucho el murmullo y volteó a verla como preguntando que había dicho, lo que estrañamente la puso nerviosa, para evitar mostrarlo le pasó por un lado y corrió hacia el entry plug _Nada idiota, apresúrate, quiero volver pronto a casa_

El primer tubo de entrada que probaron era solo una version de dos asientos del que ya conocian, donde cada uno tomaba uno de los dos controles.

El entry plug fue insertado, llenando la cápsula de LCL_

Los patrones cerebrales se ven normales, no parece haber señales de contaminacion_

Inicien la prueba de sincronización de los pilotos, quiero información continua sobre el estado mental de ambos, aborten la prueba en caso de presentarse algo extraño_ La dr Akagi daba sus instrucciones mientras veía gráficos sobre las ondas cerebrales de Shinji y Asuka.

Como se ve?_ Misato pregunto sin dejar de ver las imágenes del entry plug _Probablemente ya es un fracaso, esos dos no son capaces de estar en sintonía nunca_

Aunque parezca extraño, sus ondas cerebrales están casi sincronizadas, solo les falta un poco_

Puede ser un factor de atracción y hormonal?_ Yui pregunto mientras leía los datos que recibía de Shinji en su terminal portátil.

Es difícil de saberlo aún, también puede estar relacionado con el estado en que se encuentran actualmente o por lo que suelen sentir antes de pilotar_ a su vez, la madre de Asuka revisaba los datos de su hija.

No parece ser lo último, sus patrones neurales son diferentes de lo usual, parece que vamos por buen camino_

Probaron varias cápsulas después de eso, probaron sentarse de frente y de espaldas, tomados de la mano, una cápsula donde se sentaba uno detrás del otro, e incluso un entry plug donde Asuka se sento encima de Shinji, lo que le valió al chico un par de golpes.

Al final, casi al terminar el día, llegó la última cápsula, Asuka entro primero y se sentó de rodillas en su posición y se agachó para tomar los controles que le correspondian, detrás de ella entró Shinji, que simplemente se sentó normalmente y tomo sus controles, Asuka no lo vio, pero el chico se quedó mirando con un sonrojo, la vista que Asuka le daba.

Shinji, se que es tentador quedarte mirando, pero necesito que inicies la secuencia de sincronización_ El chico pego un ligero brinco en su asiento y se sonrojo profundamente, Asuka también lo hizo al entender que Shinji se había quedado viendo su trasero, estaba entre molesta y avergonzada, pero realmente había algo en eso que le había agradado, Shinji la había visto como mujer antes que como compañera piloto.

Shinji inicio la secuencia y todos en el puente se volvieron optimistas.

Los pulsos cardíacos y la respiración se están sincronizando_

Los patrones cerebrales se sincronizan en 86%, 93%_

Entonces Yui, ¿Factor hormonal o de atracción?_ Kyoko sonrió y miró a su compañera

Ambos, no quería creer que avergonzarnos sería la mejor manera de hacer que esto funcionara_ Yui Ikari sonrió

Todo en verde, los pilotos están sincronizados_

Shinji y Asuka se sintieron extraños, al principio fue la sensación de encontrarse el uno al otro y de tomar algo con la mente, luego los inundó un torrente de memorias y sensaciones compartidas, la espalda de un hombre en una estacion de tren, una mujer colgada junto a una muñeca, la caída de la muralla de Jericó, soledad, abandono, una mano ardiendo, miedo a morir quemado, la comida de Shinji. Ambos se sintieron y compartieron su escencia el uno con el otro.

Después, miraban con 4 ojos, sentían con dos cuerpos, se sintieron avergonzados y sexys por la forma en que Asuka se encontraba, y aunque no lo notaban, se movían y hacian gestos en sintonía.

Misato los llamo por el comunicador. _Que tal todo ahí adentro?_

Normal, supongo… Se siente como estar en dos lugares a la vez y a la vez en uno solo, es normal que pueda ver dos cosas a la vez y que me parezca normal?_

Todos en el Dogma Central se quedaron boquiabiertos, Shinji y Asuka habian hablado en perfecto unisono.

Supongo que considerando que se mueven, hablan y respiran a la vez, es normal que vean dos cosas al mismo tiempo_ Kyoko fue la primera en reaccionar _Pasen a la fase de sincronización con el Eva_ ambos asintieron y después de unos momentos, los ojos del Evangelion brillaron y todos se sintieron tranquilos, Shinji y Asuka fruncieron el entrecejo al darse cuenta que Gendo Ikari había abierto un canal de comunicación y los había felicitado por haber logrado la sincronización.

Cuando la sincronización termino ambos se sintieron extraños, se sentían incompletos, pero también fue algo que los acerco, cuando volvió a ser ella misma, Asuka se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, lo había maltratado tanto, que el sentía que estar cerca de ella era imposible, lo había hecho sentir que no valía nada. Shinji por su parte, entendió porque Asuka lo llamaba idiota, era de verdad un idiota, tantas indirectas, tanto buscar su atención, y el no lo noto, demonios, como había olvidado que la muralla de Jericó había caído?.

Cuando salieron del entry plug, se miraron pero no sé dijeron nada, solo caminaron el uno al otro hasta los vestidores, donde salieron en momentos diferentes, cuando se buscaron, no se encontraron.


	2. 2- Introspectiva - Asuka

Introspectiva – Asuka

Había estado buscando a Shinji hasta que su madre se le acerco y la llevo a casa. A Kyoko le pareció extraño, su hija iba demasiado callada, algo muy raro para su personalidad.

Pasa algo hija?_ Como iban en el elevador y no tenia que conducir, trato de buscar explicación sobre el comportamiento de su hija.

Nada malo, estuve buscando a Shinji pero no lo encontré_ Asuka respondió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Gendo los llevo a el y a Yui a cenar, aparentemente quiere que poco a poco se vuelvan una familia_ Kyoko sonrió irónicamente, sabia que Yui lo estaba poniendo a prueba, pero no esperaba que el fuera tan terco, considerando que había estado 8 años huyendo de su hijo.

Ese bastardo… Cree que una cena y un poco de actitud amable compensaran todo lo que le hizo a Shinji?_ Ahí estaba su hija, el tono molesto, el acento alemán marcado, el ceño fruncido… Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, Asuka se veía notablemente molesta cuando hablaba.

Shinji te conto algo sobre el y su padre?_

No, realmente nunca me lo ha dicho, pero hace rato… En la prueba de sincronización… Tuve esta cosa extraña, es como si mis recuerdos se revolvieran con los de el… Mire su infancia… Lo abandono en una estación de tren, si su maestro no hubiera recordado ir por el… Se habría quedado solo llorando sin que nadie le hiciera caso…_ Asuka se abrazo a si misma y poco a poco su voz se volvió melancólica.

Ah si, recuerdo como se siente, aunque en este caso debió haber sido en ambos sentidos_ Kyoko sonrió un poco, acababa de recordar como siempre que su hija sincronizaba con el Eva, ella recibía los recuerdos de ella, no tenia mucho espacio para sentir, pero recordaba todo.

Eso quiere decir que el también miro en mis recuerdos?_ Kyoko asintió a su hija _Mein God… Todos?_ Otro asentimiento _Oh dios… Te vio colgada… La muralla de Jericó…_

La madre de Asuka soltó una carcajada _No te preocupes demasiado, en el flujo de memorias no debe haberle causado mucho impacto, aunque el asunto de las murallas de Jericó siempre me pareció una mala insinuación, ¿sabes si Shinji ah leído la biblia?_

Por qué te ríes?! Para mi era algo completamente razonable, cualquier otro chico se habría colado en la recamara en cuanto me hubiera quedado dormida… aun sin la insinuación… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno?_

Supongo que su naturaleza es así, es un chico tímido, presionarlo no fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer_

Lo se… lo sentí… lo hice sentir que no servía para nada y que jamás me enamoraría de el… Espera… ¡¿Como sabes tu todo eso?!_

Señorita… Cada sincronización con el Evangelion, me mandabas una nueva carga de memorias, se cada cosa que pensaste eh hiciste con respecto a Shinji…_

Incluso lo que hacia en mi cuarto por las noches?_

Incluso eso… Aunque no es algo malo, a tu edad, me sorprendería que no lo hubieras hecho_

Asuka abrió la boca y se sonrojo, eso fue suficiente por una noche, al llegar se encerraría en su cuarto esperando que su madre olvidara toda la conversación, y ella su pena.

Por la noche, Asuka tuvo sueños muy raros, una combinación muy extraña entre sus recuerdos y los de Shinji, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero recordaba algo parecido a un tren, y una conversación con un Shinji al que no le podía ver la cara.

Se despertó temprano, se preparó y fue a la escuela, en el camino se encontró a si misma pensando en Shinji, sabía que el la veía como algo más que una amiga, pero en el revoltijo de memorias, no sabía si estaba románticamente atraído a ella.

Y aunque ella sabía que quería su atención, no sabía si quería ser su novia, sabía que había algo interesante en el, pero ser su novia? No, ella quería ser la pareja del sr. Kaji… bueno, era un hombre atractivo, caballeroso y divertido, pero mayor, y estaba perdido por Misato, además era una tontería que una chica que podía tener al chico que quisiera perdiera el tiempo con un hombre cuando… el pensamiento le sintió extraño, eso último no era algo que ella usualmente pensará, era más como lo que Shinji había pensado cuando la había visto coqueteando con Kaji. Dios, ahora pensaba como Shinji, maldita prueba doble, le había hecho algo a su cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, encontró a Shinji mirando por la ventana, decidió ignorarlo y sentarse a hablar con Hikari, mientras ignoraba el parloteo de los tres chiflados.

Y luego se quedó muda, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el regreso de su madre, y prácticamente al día siguiente, la chica modelo había sido confinada a Nerv, pero ahora ahí estaba, caminando con mirada de preocupación hacia su asiento, cuando notó su mirada, Rei solo agachó la cabeza y se sentó, nadie pareció tomarle importancia, pero ella no lo iba a dejar así.

Camino hacia Shinji y lo llamo.

Idiota, necesito hablar contigo_ se paró frente a su escritorio con toda la majestuosidad que pudo reunir, pero el chico la miró, suspiro, se levantó y le respondió.

Si, si, ya me imagino que quieres_

Caminaron hacia la azotea, ambos con la mirada al frente, todos a su alrededor los miraban con admiración.

Sabes, nunca había notado como todos nos suelen mirar, siento que entiendo porque te gusta tanto la atención_ Shinji hablo con Asuka sin voltear a verla.

Serás idiota? Claro que nos ven, somos pilotos de Evangelion, nos deben sus pacíficas vidas a nosotros_ Asuka levantó la cabeza con confianza mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras.

Lo hacen porque no saben lo que es estar ahí arriba, el peso del mundo en los hombros no es algo que le quede bien a todo el mundo_ Parecía que de nuevo estaba en su actitud melancólica, y Asuka le molesto.

Bueno, sabes que es lo que está haciendo la muñeca aquí? Creí que la habían castigado o algo así_ Asuka se recargo en el muro y le dijo lo que quería saber.

Ikari Rei, se llama Ikari Rei, oficialmente, mi hermana melliza, realmente, un clon de mi madre que mi padre ordenó hacer, la recluyeron en Nerv porque la gente notaría el parecido si veía a mi madre_

Y desde cuándo lo sabes?_

Anoche, mi padre nos lo contó a media cena, dijo que sería más fácil que la gente ignorara el parecido diciendo que es mi hermana_

Y por qué la actitud sumisa y tímida?_

La mantenían en un constante cóctel de antidepresivos y sedantes, pasó dos semanas en Nerv desintoxicándose, apenas ayer termino de recuperarse_

Pero como? Tu padre lo hizo?_

Si, lo hacía para que obedeciera y no se revelará, mamá lo abofeteo y se llevó a Rei nada más nos lo dijo_ Shinji sonrió de una forma hermosa, realmente disfrutaba de ver como su madre trataba a su padre.

Se merecía mas… lo disfrutas verdad? Lo sentí, te cuesta aceptarlo, pero disfrutas verlo ser rechazado_ Asuka sonrió también, el recuerdo le llegó, y también la sensación de satisfacción.

Se lo merece, y no encuentro lo malo en disfrutarlo… supongo que lo disfruto porque imagino que soy yo…_

Después de eso, se quedaron callados y volvieron al salón de clase, donde Rei sonrió al verlos volver, dios, la chica se veía tan diferente, una sonrisa no le caía mal a su cara.

Así paso el día, hasta el almuerzo, donde Asuka no encontró el suyo. Su madre había salido temprano y no había dejado su almuerzo, se iba a morir de hambre.

Soryu-San…_ Asuka levantó la vista y encontró a una tímida Rei mirándola.

Que?_ Su respuesta tosca hizo retroceder a la chica.

Hermano dice que vengas, lo llamo almuerzo de pilotos…_ Ok, odiaba más está versión de Rei, era como ver a Shinji en el cuerpo de una chica.

Tu hermano disfruta de hacer bromas? No tengo almuerzo hoy, mi madre olvidó empacarlo_ Le clavó la mirada y la pobre chica entro en pánico, lo siguiente que sintió fue un leve golpe en la cabeza, cuando se giró, encontró una visión muy extraña, Shinji, con el seño fruncido, mirándola como o si estuviera enojado.

Si, si lo tienes, tu madre me llamo esta mañana y me pidió que preparara uno para ti, ven_ Se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera gritarle lo que estaba pensando, Rei corrió y se paró junto a el, estuvo a punto de ignorarlos, pero era eso o morir de hambre.

Comieron tranquilamente, fue un gusto para Asuka tener algo que comer, y más siendo la comida de Shinji, cuando terminaron se quedaron callados un momento, cuando no lo soporto más, Asuka pregunto.

Y bien, a que se debe este "Almuerzo de pilotos"_ se esforzó por marcar bien lo último, lo que llevo a Rei a inclinar la cabeza un poco

Por eso_ Shinji señaló a Rei _mamá dice que necesitamos ayudar a Rei a desarrollar habilidades sociales, lo llamo personalidad nula, es como si fuera una niña que no sabe que está pasando, antes tampoco lo sabía, pero no se molestaba en entenderlo_

Entonces, somos sus niñeras?_

Por que habrías de ser mi niñera, no necesitas cuidarme, que significa ese movimiento que hiciste con las manos cuando mencionaste el almuerzo de pilotos_ Rei respondió en tono tranquilo, pero con emoción, una real duda salía de sus palabras, incluso replicó el movimiento con los dedos que Asuka había hecho.

Eso es… una forma de remarcar algo, pero de forma sarcástica…_ Asuka dudo, no creyó que fuera algo bueno gritarle a la pobre chica que apenas entendía lo que eran las emociones, y que sin lugar a duda, necesitaba una personalidad propia.

Pasaron un rato respondiendo las preguntas de Rei sobre las cosas que había notado que sus compañeros hacían, eventualmente se harto y dejo a Shinji que se encargará de su "Hermana" lo que a él pareció no molestarle, pero a ella, si que le molesto que el hiciera como que ella no estaba ahí.

Al final del día, recibió un mensaje de que debía ir a Nerv, no le molesto, un poco de trabajo la mantendría entretenida y alejaría los recuerdos de Shinji de su cabeza.

Le sorprendió y molesto para que la habían llamado, estaba sentada en un pequeño cuarto frente a Yui Ikari, quien anotaba sus respuestas en una computadora.

Entonces, dices que tuviste un sueño extraño donde se revolvían tus recuerdos con los de Shinji_

Si, fue extraño y no lo recuerdo bien, pero era como estar mirando una película armada a trozos donde de repente era yo, y en el otro era ese idiota_ Muy tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que había llamado idiota al idiota frente a su madre, no supo que decir.

Notaste algo hoy diferente con respecto a tu idiota?_ la mujer sonrió ligeramente, divertida, al menos no la había hecho enojar al llamar a su hijo idiota.

Ha estado diferente desde que dejamos el departamento de Misato… pero supongo que hoy fue más notorio, no evadió mi mirada y en general, me contestó de una forma más dura de la normal, incluso me golpeó la cabeza_ cuando lo recordó, hizo una nota mental de regresarle el golpe más fuerte, cómo se había atrevido a golpearla?!

Te golpeó? Hubo alguna razón?_ Yui la miró interesada.

No fue algo fuerte, fue como una reprimenda, Rei había venido a invitarme a almorzar, estaba molesta, creí que no iba a comer nada y le hable de forma brusca, Rei pareció asustarse, entonces el me golpeó la cabeza y luego se fue_

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Ikari frunció el entrecejo.

Asuka, entiendo, se molesto por como trataste a Rei, pero según lo que se dé el, usualmente no habría reaccionado así_ Asuka asintió, aunque fuera su hermana era una reacción extraña en Shinji

Tengo que decirlo, necesitamos bajar su ratio de sincronización dual, la sincronización alteró la personalidad de Shinji, una tasa de sincronización del 98% es demasiado, la influencia del uno en el otro hará que Shinji sea más agresivo y tú más tímida, en la próxima sincronización, necesitamos que se sincronicen de forma que puedan pilotar, pero que sus mentes no se afecten la una a la otra_ Asuka sudo frío, ella, tímida como Shinji? No, no quería eso.

Al parecer, la sincronización doble no era todo comprensión, tenía más riesgos de lo que ninguno había pensando inicialmente.


	3. 2- Introspectiva - Shinji

2.- Introspectiva – Shinji

Había huido, en el momento en que encontró a su madre y está le hablo de lo que harían después, dejo de buscar a Asuka y decidió que era mejor no tentar a su suerte y dejar en paz al demonio rojo, ahora sabía que ella buscaba llamar su atención, pero no quería ilusionarse, no quería salir lastimado de nuevo.

Habían ido a un pequeño restaurante familiar, en ese momento, esperaban a su padre, solo un rato más y podría ir a casa, encerrarse en su cuarto, escuchar música y olvidarse de todo. Pero algo dentro de él no resistió y habló.

-Mamá… Soy un idiota?- Yui abrió los ojos por lo espontáneo de la pregunta.

-No lo creo, ¿Alguna razón de preguntar?- Yui tenía una idea, pero sintió que era un gran avance en Shinji expresarse tan abiertamente, así que dejó que siguiera.

-Es que… Asuka siempre lo dice… Y hace rato, con la sincronización que tuvimos, me llenaron los recuerdos de Asuka… Y me hace sentir que realmente soy un idiota… Hizo tantas cosas para llamar mi atención, y nunca lo noté- Había bajado la cabeza y su voz poco a poco se volvió más apagada.

Yui recordó las cosas que le habían llegado cuando estaba en el Eva y aunque para ella siempre fue obvio, entendía que para un chico como el, Asuka había tomado el método menos efectivo.

-No eres un idiota, Shinji, solo eres un chico un poco tímido, y Asuka te presionó de mala manera, hacer sentir como un idiota al chico que te gusta nunca va a funcionar- Shinji levantó la cabeza un poco y miró como su madre sonreía.

-Al chico que le gusta?- Yui casi estrella su cabeza en la mesa cuando escucho eso.

-Tienes todos sus recuerdos, y aún así preguntas eso? Debería de estar claro para ti- Yui se arrepintió en el momento, Shinji se había encogido de nuevo -Hijo, tienes idea de por qué intentamos la prueba de hoy?-

Sin levantar la cabeza, Shinji respondió -Por que el Eva necesita dos almas, y los únicos que podemos pilotar somos nosotros-

-No- Yui tomo la mano de Shinji y este levantó la cabeza -No necesita solo de dos almas, necesita de un vínculo muy fuerte entre esas almas, algo como el vínculo entre una madre y su hijo, los escogimos a ustedes, porque ustedes tienen un vínculo que ni siquiera ustedes se dan cuenta que tienen –

Shinji se quedó con las ganas de preguntar, su padre había llegado al restaurante, acompañado (para sorpresa de Shinji y su madre) de Rei Ayanami, la chica de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, la cual no tenía su expresión estoica común, se veía un poco preocupada y tímida.

-Yo… lamento haber tardado… tenía que recoger a Rei-

A Shinji no le pareció raro, su padre solía tener una relación estrecha con la chica, pero casi de forma imperceptible, su madre arrugó la frente, ella se recordaba de 14 años, y la chica le pareció, demasiado familiar.

Gendo le presento a Yui a la joven, la que con una voz baja se presentó también, se sentó junto a Shinji y procedieron a hacer su pedido.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, Gendo trataba de hablar lo más posible con todos, y estaba más expresivo que cuando Shinji llegó a Nerv. Le había preguntado por la escuela, por sus impresiones de la prueba del día y pregunto a Yui si ya se había adaptado a Nerv.

-Todo es casi como lo recuerdo, pero sigue sin agradarme mucho la dr. Akagi, a veces me parece una bruja- Yui había reído al decirlo, pero a Gendo se le fue el color un poco. Shinji casi había sonreído, pero solo paso la mirada de su madre a su padre mientras tomaba agua de su vaso.

Cuando ya todo parecía estar tranquilo y los 3 disfrutaban su rato juntos, Yui dijo algo.

-Entonces, a qué se debe que está bella señorita nos acompañe hoy en nuestra cena familiar?- Rei se encogió un poco, Shinji la miró extrañado, su padre volvió a su actitud sería y fría y comenzó a explicarle a Yui que Rei era un clon de ella que había creado tiempo después de que ella había desaparecido dentro de la unidad 01. Había escrito algo en una servilleta mientras hablaba, su madre había leído el papel y posteriormente lo había roto en pedazos y guardado en su bolso.

Shinji no se lo creía, pero ver a su madre y a Rei de cerca le ayudo a darse cuenta, eran realmente idénticas.

-Hice los arreglos, Rei pasará a ser la hermana melliza de Shinji, y cambiara su nombre a Ikari- Gendo habló con un poco de preocupación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yui, quien trato de hablar un poco con Rei, la chica respondía, pero parecía que a veces no entendía lo que su nueva madre quería decir, o decía cosas extrañas.

Ahí fue donde Yui pregunto la razón del comportamiento de la chica, Gendo explicó en voz baja algo a Yui, luego de unas cosas más, hablo en tono normal y le explicó a Shinji que Rei había pasado gran parte de su vida con dosis de antidepresivos y calmantes, lo que había llevado a qué Rei tuviera la actitud fría que el conocía, explicó también como se le habían retirado cuando su madre había aparecido frente al Eva.

Algo dentro de Shinji ardió en ese momento, que tan bastardo podría llegar a ser su padre? Lo había abandonado a él y había hecho a Rei vivir una vida sin voluntad y sin emociones.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho el sonido de la bofetada que su madre le había dado a Gendo, sus gafas salieron volando, Rei se escondió en su hombro casi llorando, y su madre estaba furiosa, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

Salió del espacio en donde estaban y se acercó a Rei, le acarició un poco la espalda y le hablo en tono dulce.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada, ven, te llevaré a casa para que descanses- Rei asintió levemente y tomo su mano, salieron juntas con Shinji detrás de ellas.

Fue casi un susurro, pero el escucho.

-Lo siento-

Una punzada de dolor llegó al pecho de Shinji… Como se parecían el y su padre.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, las luces por la ventana del auto lo tranquilizaron. Al llegar, su madre instalo a Rei en su recamara y fue al cuarto de Shinji a hablar con el. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto a su madre hasta que le quito el auricular de la oreja.

-Tierra a Shinji, tu madre necesita hablar contigo-

Se sentó en la cama y respondió con normalidad.

-Que pasa?-

-Necesito que cuides a Rei, volverá a la escuela mañana, y según parece, tiene personalidad nula, es como un niño que aún no entiende como funciona el mundo- Yui se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana.

-Pero antes parecía que entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo- Ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Lo dudo, una persona que vivió su vida sedada difícilmente entenderá las cosas, Rei estaba tan absorta en seguir órdenes, que aunque hubiera algo que le molestará o no entendiera, no se preocupaba por ello-

-Pero… yo solo no podré, además, es una chica, hay cosas que yo no podré explicarle- Su madre río un poco al escuchar a su hijo.

-Tienes a Asuka para que te ayude, además de todos sus recuerdos, no?- sonrió a su hijo

-Pero Asuka odia a Rei… y a mi- Shinji alejo la mirada de su madre.

Yui sonrió melancólicamente, la personalidad de Shinji le dolía, cuando era un niño, era alguien alegre y juguetón, cuanto daño le había hecho Gendo y el mundo para que se comportará de esa forma. Se levantó de la cama y camino a la puerta, al salir se giró y miró como Shinji se colocaba de nuevo los audífonos.

-Espero pronto entiendas de lo cerca que pueden estar el amor y el odio-

Esa noche, Shinji tuvo sueños extraños donde se mezclaban sus memorias y las de Asuka, al despertar recordaba vagamente haber hablado con una Asuka a la que no le veía el rostro en un vagón de tren.

La mañana fue bastante normal, despertó, se duchó, empezó a preparar el desayuno tranquilamente, aún tenía bastante tiempo libre, cuando terminó de servir el desayuno, sonó el teléfono.

-Residencia Ikari-

-Shinji-kun? Soy Kyoko, la madre de Asuka- la voz sonó extrañamente enérgica para los recuerdos de Shinji de cuando había tratado en Nerv con ella

-Mamá sigue dormida, que necesita?-

-Oh no, no te preocupes, quería hablar contigo. Debo salir temprano y no tengo tiempo para preparar el almuerzo de Asuka. Misato dijo que tú te encargabas de eso antes, así que quería pedirte que prepararas uno extra para ella, sabes cómo se pone cuando no come- escucho las risas desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Oh, está bien, supongo, aún tengo que preparar los nuestros- algo dentro de él ya estaba pensando que debería hacer para tener a la chica alemana contenta, necesitaba pedirle ayuda con Rei.

-Muchas gracias, estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá, hasta pronto Shinji- y luego el sonido característico de la llamada terminada.

Mientras su madre y su nueva hermana desertaban, tomo la tarea de preparar los almuerzos, dos… no, tres… no, eran 4. El chico entro en pánico, demasiado que hacer, poco tiempo.

Su madre y Rei lo acompañaron después, mientras el terminaba los almuerzos, ellas desayunaban, el término su tarea, cuando se les unió, su madre hablaba con Rei.

-Entonces, cuando es tu verdadero cumpleaños?-

-No lo se-

-Eres mayor que Shinji?-

-No lo sé- Rei lo miro entrar en el comedor -Ikari-kun, soy mayor que tú?-

-No Rei, tu también eres Ikari ahora- la mujer pensó un poco -Esta bien, diremos que Shinji es tu hermano mayor, por lo tanto, debes llamarlo hermano- Yui se veía extrañamente sería con ese tema, hizo sentir un poco incómodo a Shinji. Rei solo asintió.

Fueron juntos a la escuela, su madre debía aclarar las cosas, aunque según dijo, lo más seguro es que su padre ya hubiera arreglado todo.

Entro en aula y sentó, sabía del alboroto que se iba a hacer cuando supieran que Rei es su hermana. Touji y Kensuke hablaban junto a él, el de vez en cuando decía algo, como siempre solía ser. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Asuka llegó.

Poco después entro Rei, la miró de reojo sentarse en su lugar, la veía demasiado tímida y nerviosa.

Asuka llegó poco después.

-Idiota, necesito hablar contigo- la miró frente a él, intimidante, lo hizo recordar lo idiota que era, suspiro, tenía que hablar con ella

-Si, si, ya me imagino que quieres-

Caminaron hacia la azotea, ambos con la mirada al frente, todos a su alrededor los miraban con admiración.

-Sabes, nunca había notado como todos nos suelen mirar, siento que entiendo porque te gusta tanto la atención- trató de ser natural, pero su pena le impidió voltear a verla

Serás idiota? Claro que nos ven, somos pilotos de Evangelion, nos deben sus pacíficas vidas a nosotros_ Asuka levantó la cabeza con confianza mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras, ahora que sabía que ella quería su atención, no quería ser demasiado atento, pero también le parecía más radiante y hermosa.

-Lo hacen porque no saben lo que es estar ahí arriba, el peso del mundo en los hombros no es algo que le quede bien a todo el mundo- Shinji hablo en tono melancolico, no quería ver a nadie sufrir lo mismo que ellos.

-Bueno, sabes que es lo que está haciendo la muñeca aquí? Creí que la habían castigado o algo así- Asuka se recargo en el muro y le dijo lo que quería saber, algo dentro de el odio el término "muñeca".

-Ikari Rei, se llama Ikari Rei, oficialmente, mi hermana melliza, realmente, un clon de mi madre que mi padre ordenó hacer, la recluyeron en Nerv porque la gente notaría el parecido si veía a mi madre- Respondió Shinji.

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Anoche, mi padre nos lo contó a media cena, dijo que sería más fácil que la gente ignorara el parecido diciendo que es mi hermana- Recordó a su padre, con la mejilla roja y la mirada agachada, cuanto daño les había hecho a sus hijis

-Y por qué la actitud sumisa y tímida?-

-La mantenían en un constante cóctel de antidepresivos y sedantes, pasó dos semanas en Nerv desintoxicándose, apenas ayer termino de recuperarse-

-Pero como? Tu padre lo hizo?-

-Si, lo hacía para que obedeciera y no se revelará, mamá lo abofeteo y se llevó a Rei nada más nos lo dijo- Sonrió, había disfrutado un poco de ver a su madre rechazar a su padre, sentía que su madre lo estaba defendiendo.

-Se merecía mas… lo disfrutas verdad? Lo sentí, te cuesta aceptarlo, pero disfrutas verlo ser rechazado- Asuka sonrió también, pero el recordó lo que ella le había mostrado, algo ardió de nuevo en el, la madre de Asuka se había suicidado y su padre la había abandonado también, cuando daño había hecho en el mundo Gendo Ikari, y entonces lo entendió, quería ser el, quería hacer a su padre pagar por todo el daño que había hecho.

-Se lo merece, y no encuentro lo malo en disfrutarlo… supongo que lo disfruto porque imagino que soy yo…_-

Después de eso, se quedaron callados y volvieron al salón de clase, donde Rei sonrió al verlos volver, y esa pequeña sonrisa, apagó el odio que el chico había descubierto hace poco.

El día paso rápido, hubo una pequeña conmoción al escuchar el "Ikari" en el nombre de Rei, el chat de grupo se enfocó en ello un rato, casi todo el grupo ignoro la lección.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, la gente se amontonó alrededor de ellos, Shinji sonrió amablemente y les dijo que hoy comería con Rei y Asuka en otro lugar, almuerzo de pilotos, les dijo, y Rei se acercó a Asuka para invitarla.

Shinji noto como su nueva hermana se veía asustada y como lo miro pidiendo ayuda, se acercó al asiento de asuka.

-No tengo almuerzo hoy, mi madre olvidó empacarlo- Le clavó la mirada y la pobre chica entro en pánico, lo siguiente que sintió fue su mano en la cabeza de Asuka, Shinji entro en pánico.

Si, si lo tienes, tu madre me llamo esta mañana y me pidió que preparara uno para ti, ven- Se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera gritarle lo que estaba pensando, huir antes de ser golpeado fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Rei corrió y camino junto a el, Asuka los siguió un poco después, Shinji se sorprendió de que iba callada caminando detrás de ellos.

Comieron tranquilamente, aunque Shinji esperaba que comenzará a gritar de un momento a otro, que bueno que preparó algo que sabía que Asuka no rechazaría.

-Y bien, a que se debe este "Almuerzo de pilotos"- vio como había hecho un énfasis en la frase y como Rei a inclino la cabeza un poco

-Por eso- Shinji señaló a Rei, queriendo mostrarle Asuka que no entendía el énfasis de Asuka -Mamá dice que necesitamos ayudar a Rei a desarrollar habilidades sociales, lo llamo personalidad nula, es como si fuera una niña que no sabe que está pasando, antes tampoco lo sabía, pero no se molestaba en entenderlo-

-Entonces, somos sus niñeras?- El tono mordaz de Asuka lo hizo sentir incómodo, no era como que Rei hubiera deseado ser asi.

-Por que habrías de ser mi niñera? no necesitas cuidarme, que significa ese movimiento que hiciste con las manos cuando mencionaste el almuerzo de pilotos?- Rei respondió en tono tranquilo, pero con ese tono inquisitivo que había estado usando en la mañana con su madre, incluso replicó el movimiento con los dedos que Asuka había hecho.

Eso es… una forma de remarcar algo, pero de forma sarcástica…_ Asuka dudo, y Shinji no creyó que Asuka se había detenido a pensar una respuesta para Rei.

Pasaron un rato respondiendo las preguntas de Rei sobre las cosas que había notado que sus compañeros hacían, Asuka eventualmente se harto y lo dejo para que resolviera las dudas de rei, Shinji se sintio mal cuando vio la mirada de dolor con la que Asuka lo miraba, había fallado en prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

Al final del día, recibió un mensaje de que debía ir a Nerv, no pudo decir que no, tal vez el trabajo lo haría sentir menos idiota.

Y ahora estaba en una consulta extraña con la madre de la chica que lo tenia extrañamente preocupado.

-Sueño extraño, memorias entrelazadas dices?-

-Si, derrepente eran míos, al siguiente momento eran de Asuka y a veces versiones sin sentido de ambos- Kyoko anotaba todo en su terminar portátil.

-Algo raro en el comportamiento de Asuka hoy?-

-Pues… No me grito en todo el día y no me golpeó cuando la golpeé- Fue demasiado tarde, había confesado haber golpeado a la hija de la mujer, espero que no se enfadara con el.

-No te golpeó?-

-No, estuvo extrañamente calmada hoy-

-Eso es extraño de Asuka, usualmente te habria sacado el alma a golpes- Shinji sonrió un poco por la forma en que se expresaba la mujer de su propia hija.

-Mira Shinji, tal vez la sincronización dual hizo que tú psique afectará la personalidad de Asuka, tenemos que tratar de bajar sus niveles de sincronización-

Aunque parecía una advertencia simple, a Shinji le pareció algo verdaderamente importante.


End file.
